Personal electronic devices (PEDs) have become increasingly widespread. Usually those PEDs get carried around along with the user wherever he travels, including on board of aircraft. Considering the manifold communication interfaces which such PEDs comprise it is desirable to provide passengers on board an aircraft with access to the different networks of the aircraft, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN).
PEDs often incorporate near field communication (NFC) circuitry comprising NFC chips and corresponding antennas. NFC is a wireless technology allowing two NFC-enabled devices to wirelessly communicate over a short distance of several centimeters. NFC is standardized internationally within NFC Forum specifications and defined in, for example, ISO/IEC 18092, ISO/IEC 18000-3, ISO/IEC 21481, ECMA-340, ISO 14443, and the like. A main application area for NFC technology is contactless, short-range communications on the basis of radio frequency identification (RFID) standards. NFC utilizes electromagnetic field induction that enables communication between PEDs such as laptops, mobile phones, smartphones, tablet PCs and the like.
The document US 2013/0157565 A1 discloses a near field communication (NFC) antenna in a mobile device which is used to wirelessly charge a battery in the mobile device by placing the mobile device on, or in very close proximity to, a charging station that emits an electromagnetic field.
The document US 2013/0119929 A1 discloses a system and method for providing a multidimensional charger for a mobile device.